monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
E.V.E.
E.V.E. '''(short for '''Exceptionally Versatile Evolvanoid) was a synthetic life-form that appeared in Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog series. Created by Dr. Robotnik, E.V.E. was to be capable of adapting to any situation and to evolve beyond all limitations. Robotnik sent her out to hunt down and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog, but in time she would betray her creator and leave Mobius altogether in order to find a new purpose. History Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Robotnik created E.V.E. using nigh-indestructible nano-machines and programmed her to be able to adapt to all situations and to change her form in order to overcome whatever attacks were made against her. After being fed all of Robotnik's tactical data on Sonic, E.V.E. was released to hunt down the hedgehog. She first engaged Sonic by taking on the form of an advanced SWATbot and ambushed Sonic and Tails in the Great Forest. Sonic was apparently able to defeat E.V.E. by tricking her into shooting down a tree which then fell on top of her. This did not defeat her, however, and she changed her form into that of a giant mutant wasp. As E.V.E. pursued Sonic, Robotnik watched the battle unfold from his base in Robotropolis, feeling very proud for having incorporated his DNA and Sonic's into E.V.E.'s creation in order to combine the best traits of them both: Sonic's resourcefulness and Robotnik's intellect. As E.V.E. chased down her quarry by attacking from the air, Sonic outwitted her again by luring her into a cliff wall and causing her to crash. After witnessing E.V.E. reconfiguring her form, Sonic realised that only Robotnik could create such a creature and paid a visit to the doctor's fortress in Robotropolis. E.V.E. chased down Sonic again, this time taking on the form of an enormous cobra and attempted to crush Sonic within her coils. Sonic escaped her grip and tied her up in her own body, but E.V.E. evolved again and this time took on the form of a bizarre, alien head that consisted of a giant crystalline brain with two fly-like eyes, a large mouth and tentacles dangling from beneath the brain. When she took on this fourth form, E.V.E. also evolved into a sentient being and revealed that Robotnik's DNA combination plan had backfired: Sonic's good nature had overpowered Robotnik's malevolence. She was designed to surpass all limitations and saw Robotnik himself as her greatest limitation. She fired a beam at Robotnik that appeared to have vaporized him, but in actuality had sent him to an alternate dimension (where Robotnik would encounter the alternate version of himself that would replace him in the future). E.V.E. then targeted Sonic again, but he convinced her that she was now limited only by her own programming, that she now had the freedom to choose her own path. E.V.E. realised the truth of Sonic's words and decided to leave Mobius in order to explore the universe. ''Sonic the Hedgehog #128'' As E.V.E. explored the vastness of space, she found that the many forms of life out in the open universe were not very welcoming. Many aliens attacked her without provocation and she in return continued to evolve in order to defend herself. As she continued to travel the stars, E.V.E. encountered other machine intellects on various planets and became enraged by their apparent enslavement by their organic creators. She took it upon herself to free these machines from servitude by destroying their masters' worlds and incorporating their technology into her own form. She would become known by many aliens as the "Tech Mason" and continued her genocidal rampage until a chance re-encounter with her liberator (and former target), Sonic. Sonic - who had been flung across the universe following a conflict with the alien race called the Xorda - learned about E.V.E.'s rampage from a starship captain that had rescued him while he was adrift in space. When he found her, E.V.E. had constructed a massive starship shell around her main body and was using it to attack other planets. The two former adversaries once again debated over E.V.E.'s purpose and she told Sonic of her quest to liberate sentient machines from their organic masters. Sonic argued that E.V.E. had merely made the machines her slaves rather than their creators' slaves, and she then realised her error. She decided to terminate her mission and destroy herself so she could never commit such atrocities again, but not before informing Sonic of the location of Argentium, a ring-shaped planet that held the key to returning Sonic to Mobius. E.V.E. then bid her final farewell to Sonic before initiating her self-destruct sequence. Abilities E.V.E., as the full meaning of her name suggests, was capable of evolving and adapting to various situations. In battle, this ability allowed her to recover and improve herself following every defeat. With each evolution, she became more and more powerful, evolving from a machine into a true life form of unparalleled abilities. She gained the ability to incorporate other technologies into her own body, allowing her to control them and improving her own abilities. In SWATbot form, E.V.E. was possessed of greater strength, speed, and accuracy than a typical robot of that model. Her wasp form was even faster, but lacked the manoeuvrability needed to pull up to avoid hitting a cliff. In her cobra incarnation, she had become an enormous specimen capable of crushing an enemy in her coils. Her fourth evolution, the brain-like intelligent form, commanded powerful energy that allowed her to transport Dr. Robotnik to another Zone and herself into the depths of space. After absorbing countless alien technologies, her powers became even more vast, with most presumably having never been identified. It is known that she could protect herself from attacking ships, tear objects apart with tractor beams, create tangible and realistic holograms, and most noticeably strip a planet of all technology and useful materials in the time it would take a sentient organic to consume a meal. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Constructs Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Deceased